


A Darkness Falls

by Wings_of_Light



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Demons, Lost Memories, Original Character(s), Other, Vampire Turning, Werewolf Reveal, Witches, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings_of_Light/pseuds/Wings_of_Light
Summary: Damian Rutherford is your average teenage boy that goes through the daily trails one his age tends to go through -- that is until he comes in contact with a group of strange people telling him he is the heir of a anicent vampiric clan that was almost all but, nearly wiped out years and years ago. With the help of this group of people Damian sets out on an journey to discover who he truly is and the truth behind his birth.





	1. It Started with a Dream

"Vampire!" Came the angry shouts of villagers outside the large stone castle as they banged, pushed and shoved at the wooden gates as within the castle wails of a newborn baby echoed throughout the castles non-sound proof walls. "Shut it up" Came the disgruntled sound of Darren Dracul the oldest of the seven sons all born to one Vlad Dracul the king of vampires and prince of darkness having seven beautiful wives and now seven handsome sons to carry on his bloodline as the newest addition and youngest wailed only to be passed onto his slightly older brother whom was only one but, was wiser beyond his mortal years. Rocking his newest baby brother he'd manage to sooth the infants wails to a somber hiccuping as the little child soon fell asleep which would prove to be a blessing as the gates finally gave way with a thunderous crash and the sound of a thousand or more footsteps roared into the main courtyard the front second gates that lead into the interior of the castle being more harder as the villagers used a battering ram.

Withing the castle Grace, the mother of the infant was handed back the sleeping infant as the crashing sound of the gates made her jump as all the other wives where heading off to the secret escape and she along with Vlad started to head off when that dreaded sound of the front gates crashing open and the flood of angry villagers came in it was blur of shouting, demanding and screaming. as all the colors swirled and mixed into each other until it all dripped away into inky blackness. 

Coming to the present day the sun was bearly rising over the rooftops and treetops as it rose higher and higher sunlight soon fell into the messy room of a young teenager with long inky raven black hair was flared out all over the dirty white pillow some of it draped over the edge as snoring and loud it was bellowed from his open mouth as he was grumbling about something only to be awoken by the loud rock music he picked for his best friend James ring tone as he'd roll off to the side and the wrong side sending himself in a tangle of sheets and blanket to the floor below a low groan emitting from his lips. Shifting and reaching a hand upwards onto his night stand feeling for his phone he muttered a string of curses under his breath. "Hello.....James it's far to ear----wait where are you now?" He asked, in a sleepy tone as he'd quickily snapped outta it turning his orangy hazel gaze on his clock noting his phone alarm didn't go off only to leap upwards shouting he was late for school as he ran about his messy room trying to slip on his clothing, socks, shoes whatever and grabbed some money from his drawer since his step-father mostly took whatever he and his mother earned. 

Jogging outside and down the concrete walkway to meet his friend whom only shook his head at the dishelfved human being before him. "...What? Not my fault" He said, tying his hair back with a silk bold red ribbon he always used and sometimes discarded when something cooler came along. "Sure it's not. Ha Ha come on mister I don't bathe" James said, causing the other male to pout and jog after him. "The name is Damian! Don't you forget it" He said, causing James to laugh as a few feet away a hooded figure watched the two only to think for a moment. 'Damian...could this be the missing heir those six brats are searching for?' it thought, then vanished as soon as Damian looked backwards for a second. 

"What is it Damian?" James asked, concerned knowing his friend had been having very horrid and very real nightmares since his sixteenth birthday had passed two years ago and not even doctors could figure it out. "....Nothing" Damian said, turning his head forward but, swore he saw something or someone. Things had been getting weirder and weirder since his birthday two years ago and things just seemed to continue like this and Damian needed to find out why and Soon...


	2. Akward Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian's nightmares are getting worse and worse the closer to his coming-of-age ceremony he gets as he was just heading off to school with his best friend James when he thought he saw someone or something watching them from behind a near-by tree. Was he seeing things?

Damian and James finally reached the school after a good few blocks or so as Damian couldn't help but, continue looking over his shoulder wondering if whatever he saw was still following them -- that is until he had a front up and close meeting with a lamp post earning him a laugh and light shake of the head from James. "Better watch where your going." He said, trying to quiet his laughter as Damian groaned rubbing his sore nose shooting a glare only to feel something wet slide down his skin only to sigh softly. "James do you have a napkin?" He asked, of which James handed over a fresh napkin which was crammed up into Damian's nose as James knew Damian suffered from a rare genetic where his blood didn't clot easily and sometimes not at all which is why Damian was never allowed to enroll in the cooking class due to his lack of awareness there would be blood everywhere and possiably one dead teenager. Sticking his tongue out at James, Damian didn't want his problem to come light for the main reason it could be used agaisnt him and his life would be in peril if the bullies that more or less tormented him found out.

"Keep this quiet....I don't wanna imagine what would happen should the wrong people find out." Damian said, as James nodded but, it seemed even in high school people had everyone else number and not in the phone type as way as not even a coupe of minutes of entering the ground a bunch of rather large and burly male students mostly from the high-school football team surrounded Damian ingoring James who ran off for help. "Can I help you muscle-heads?" Damian asked, only to flinch and look to his arm a cut and it was bleeding only to glance around with fear. 'Am I gonna die...' he thought, as he didn't know it but, far away two golden orbs watching with seething anger under soft spikes of bold red hair. "Look i don't know what I did but, this is -- ouch what was--" He paused, it seemed he had been stabbed in the side and the bleeding was flowing smoothly causing him to pale and collaspe staring up with pain in his eyes. 'I don't wanna die...' He thought, as he heard a rumbling growl and the males scattered as the red haired male walked close and knelt next to Damian. "Hold on..." The boy spoke and it looked like he was saying more but, Damian's blood loss had him blacking out and he knew nothing more. 

Four hours passed until Damian awoke once again to a smiling James and that red haired male whom was wearing a goofy smile on his face which freaked Damian out only to sit up and glance around. "Woah there Damian relax you nearly went to the other side on us." James said, as Damian rested back agaisnt the pillow of the hospital bed and glanced up at the morphine and blood bag as his eye's followed the IV's down to where they were inserted into his thin arm making him green around the gills only to glance away. "Who is he?" Damian asked, as James looked over at the red haired male then back. "His---" James was cut off as the red haired male walked over to the two still smiling. "My name is Flynn. May I ask are you Damian Rutherford?" Flynn asked, as Damian nodded only to be caught off guard with a huge hug as Damian gave a mixed expression of surprise, shock and confusion. 

"I finally found you!!" Flynn said, in excitment then looked up with a bigger smile and tears in his eyes which confused Damian and even James as James spoke up lighty. "What do you mean? Do you known Damian?" James asked, as Flynn nodded and looked to James. "His my baby brother!" He declared, as both Damian and Flynn were shocked and Damian shook his head in disbelief. "That's impossiable I don't have a brother" Damian said, causing Flynn to pout and sulk in a corner. "He doesn't remember his big brother." Flynn pouted like a child as James blinked then looked between them. "Well you do have the same eye color -- almost maybe Grace will know" James said, as Flynn was on his feet in surprise. "Lady Grace is alive?" He said, as Damian blinked a few times. "How did you know my mother...." Damian asked as he never got an answer Flynn was gone. 

After another hour Damian was releashed but, didn't waste time he had to get home to his mother as who knew what the Flynn guy or whoever he called himself was doing as James followed behind but, wasn't as fast as his friend Damian being the first place track and field, 500 K runner in the school no-one could out run him unless Damian was sick or weak from blood loss. As Damian rounded the corner to his block he heard a scream his mother's scream only to fully sprint down the road becoming outta breath quickily due to just recovering as he'd huff and stop infront of his house placing his hands on his knees catching his breath. "Mom!" He called, after a moment and walked up the walkway opening the door and stepped inside. 

"Mom?" He called, once at the stairs only to heard a crash of a lamp and jumped up the stairs two at a time and shoulder barged into his mothers room hitting the ground. 'That hurt...' He thought, only to see his step-father dead on the ground looking like he was beaten and noted the gash in the middle-aged man neck only to pick himself up and got the shock of his life -- Flynn staring down his mother and some unknown man that seemed to be guarding her as he didn't know what to say as Grace looked over with fear and reached out for her son. "Damian!" She shouted, as Flynn glared holding an arm out to keep Damian from getting closer to his mother as Grace was in tears by this point. "Flynn please...let me have my son" She said, as Flynn frowned only to look at the other man baring his teeth. "Traitor....." He hissed, as Damian looked between everyone confused. 'Traitor? What is going on....' he thought, only to turn at another crashing this time in his room as Flynn grumbled. "They found us" Flynn hissed as Damian looked towards the three worried. 'Who found us....'

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story five years in the making as I came up with the idea through a roleplay I did with my then boyfriend as it was first called 'Seven Sons' but, I think A Darkness Falls sounds a whole lot better. Please forgive me I may have forgotten some of the story due to my crappy memory so please bear with me.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading and all characters are copyrighted by me save Vlad Dracul and I give thanks to his creator.


End file.
